What Finally won over Sesshomaru
by kagomeofcourse
Summary: How she finally managed to make him realize.


What officially won over Sesshomaru: How to defrost the ice lord. Only applies to Kagome.

He had been watching her for some time, traveling with their rag tag team it was inevitable that he would notice the strange miko. She was after all way different than any one in his era .Not just her smell or her dress, no what was so different was her… character. She actually liked the hanyou, not just tolerated him but actually cared about him, not that said hanyou had any idea. She was fiercely loyal to her friends, more so than normal humans. And she interested him… greatly. Not much interested him as much as she did. It was rather hard to hide it. He was certain she knew. Why else continue jumping into a well and disappearing? He would hide and stare at said well for hours after she left trying to figure it out. He could ask but that would be beneath him. He rarely asked for anything, much less from a human.

He was currently sitting some distance away from the group. They were taking a lunch break, Kagome was making food for everyone. The usual, except she didn't boil any water or call for his half breed brother. They had fought earlier and she still seemed to be mad about it, that in itself was odd, she wasn't one to hold a grudge. After passing out the food to everyone, and offering to Jaken, whom always refused to eat the human food, she filled a plate and walked over to him.

"Want some Sesshomaru?" she offers him. The smell hits him it was kinda bland, eggs, she had made that before, but what was the meat? He sniffs again trying to place the scent.

"This meat stuff is great Kagome!! What is it?" Shippo asks stuffing another piece into his mouth.

"Thank you Shippo, its some bacon from my time, a type of pork." She adds on seeing the curious stares she got from Sango and Miroku. They nod and continue to eat it.

"Well do you want some or not?" Kagome asks still holding the plate out. _My arms are getting tired…_ she thinks. Sesshomaru reaches out and grabs a piece of the bacon. He gives it a cautious sniff and after deciding that it didn't smell poisoned he takes a bite. It was good. Kagome finally just puts the plate down next to him and makes her own plate, Inuyasha watching the whole time, getting madder and madder.

"Why did you serve him first? And why does he get the most bacon?" Inuyasha says. "And where the hells my ramen wench?" Sesshomaru watches out of the corner of his eye as the miko's back stiffens.

"Sesshomaru, would you like the last of the bacon? It'll just go to waste. I'm getting full." She says. _Is she using me to get to Inuyasha? Interesting ._Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He nods his head. Kagome walks over and gives him the remaining bacon.

"Enjoy!" she says truly pleased that he had allowed her to not only use him to piss off Inuyasha but that he was actually eating some of her cooking. She gives him a smile and sits back down next to Sango and finishes her plate.

"WHERE IS MY RAMEN!!!" Inuyasha yells at her. She stands up with her back to him.

"Sit." She tells him and starts to gather the dishes to rinse them off in the nearby stream. Inuyasha lifts his head out of his hole.

"Fucking Bitch!" He tells her. She stops mid step and drops the dishes, thankfully they were all metal so they wouldn't break. She turns around slowly to face Inuyasha who was now standing.

"Forgive me Inuyasha," she starts out in an apologetic and sad voice then she looks at him. Inuyasha involuntarily take a step back at the pure cold anger in her eyes, Sesshomaru even represses a shudder. The rest of the group sits in shocked silence.

"Forgive me for not being an _**undead clay whore, **_you … you… " She grits her teeth and steps closer to him, "You ungrateful, stupid, _**MUTT**_!" She yells at him.

"Kikyo's not the whore, you are! All flirting with that hobo guy in your time, Koga, Jenenji, and worse of all Sesshomaru!" he yells back at her. Kagome stares at him in shock her mind trying to process what he had just told her. She smacks him with all her strength across the face, whipping his head to the side.

"GO ROT IN HELL! Sesshomaru is a million times the demon you'll EVER be!! You worthless HANYOU!!" She yells at the top of her lungs. "SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit , sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit , sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! I hope you rot in that hole!" she yells down into the 50 foot deep Inuyasha shaped hole. She then gathers up the dirty dishes and storms off for the stream leaving everyone still in shock looking at the Inuyasha crater. Sesshomaru however gets up and follows her to the stream. He hears her grumbling to herself as she scrubs the egg pan.

"Idiot, I was not flirting with Sesshomaru, I don't even like Sesshomaru, I was just being nice. Not that it would matter if Sesshomaru liked me anyway… I don't like him." Kagome says to herself.

"You're a bad liar." Sesshomaru says finally making his presence known. Kagome drops the dish into the stream, while considering jumping in herself. Sesshomaru grabs her by the arm and pulls her away from the stream into the trees. _Oh great, I hope they find my body after he kills me._ Kagome thinks as the sound of the stream fades.

"Um, Sesshomaru, can I have at least one last request before you kill me?" Kagome asks hesitantly. Sesshomaru stops in his tracks.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done so back at the stream." He tells her releasing her arm.

"Then why drag me into the woods?" she asks confused. He steps closer to her backing her up into a tree. He blocks her escape with his arms. (yes he has both, I know I know not sticking with the exact story.)

"Privacy." He tells her as he leans closer. _Privacy?? For what…?_ Kagome asks suddenly weak kneed. Sesshomaru wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her against him.

"Wha-" Kagome manages to say before Sesshomaru kisses her. Her knees give out. And she kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss ends all too soon as Kagome's lungs start to burn and she pulls back to breathe. Sesshomaru simply stares at her as she catches her breath.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asks looking at the usually ice cold demon lord, while said lord stared back into her eyes, emotion finally showing in his.

"I realized that you were the only one for me. You defend me, your loyal, smart, a good mother to Rin and that kitsune, all the good things one looks for in a mate." He says simply. Kagome stares at him dumbfounded. _And I must have more of that bacon!_ He thinks to himself.


End file.
